


Doing Their Duty

by Eve_Applebottom



Series: Royal Duty [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Breast Play, Communication, Condoms, Consent, Control Issues, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Lucio's A Brat, Mild S&M, Nadia Dom, Nadia has control issues, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, PIV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana), Switching, Top Nadia (The Arcana), best laid plans, kink list, not everyone likes oral, pre-plague, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: Pre-plague. For the well-being of the city it is necessary that the rulers engage in 'mutually pleasurable physical intimacy', ie, have sex and both get off. This would be a simple matter if the rulers of the city were not Count Lucio and Countess Nadia. But they of course both do what is needed, even if it involves a lot of negotiation...Smut with some feeling as lots of negotiations. Feel free to offer prompts.





	1. Negotiation

“I want some ground rules first.” Said Nadia as she reached for a fresh sheet of paper.

 

“In writing? Is this were you tell me bureaucracy is one of your kinks? If so it’s not one I share.”

 

The Count did his best to lounge in his seat but the straight backed chair on the other side of the desk was not suited to it. He settled for placing his booted feet on the edge of the desk, ankles elegently crossed. Nadia was unimpressed.

 

“Lucio I am very seroius. Since it apears that it is nessesary for the rulers of the city to engage in regular intamacy with each other I want to do all I can to minimise any unpleasent accidents or misunderstanding.”

 

“Remind me again why it’s so important that we have sex once a month? Not that I’m complaining, and I’m sure you won’t be either, not after I get you in bed.” He wagged his eyebrow in what he was certain was a suggestive and seductive fashion. “You might want to make it more than monthly.”

 

Nadia sighed as she dipped her quil in ink.

 

“Many sociaties believe that there is a mistical conection between the rulers and the land. Often connected to strength and fertility and that it must be maintained through ritual practice. There’s an island with the north where the kings is believed to be married to the land and needs to consumate that relationship to insure a fruitful harvest. Another land where the monarch's virility is said to a effect the tidal rivers…”

 

Lucio looked shocked.

 

“If you are about to suggest that I fuck a field or wank into a river…”

 

She held up one hand.

 

“Vesuvia is slightly more civilised. While this magic is tied to the water-ways, the rivers, cannals, aquiducte, the relations only have to happen between the rulers. It is there responsibility to maintain a physical relationship with each other at least once a moon.”

 

Lucio weighed this information. Of course he’d known about these supperstions. He’d defintly heared stories about kings going out to ‘plough their fields’, but he’d never believed them. He was rather shocked that Nadia seemed to, but then she did seem to come for a culture that treated magic and legend with more respect than he was used to giving it. And if it meant having to spend one night a month pleasuring the beautiful woman who also happened to be his wife and Countress, well he would do his duty of course.

 

“This ‘intimacy’, does it have to procreative?” 

 

“Thankfully not, just physically intemate and muturaly pleasurable. Which is why I want the paper work.”

 

She pushed his feet off the desk and a page towards him. She had divided it into three colums.

 

“I believe we are both individuals particular tastes and we will need to know were they cross over, and where the definatly don’t. So on this side write out activities you enjoy, and on this side the activities you definitely do not.” 

 

“And what about the middle?”

 

“That’s for things you might be interested in but haven’t tried or aren’t completely sure if you’d like to try again. Think of it as yes, maybe, and no.”

 

Lucio took a quil. He still didn’t like paper work but this seemed slightly more fun.

 

“I may need a second sheet.”

 

For a few moments there was only the sound of quils scratching. Nadia’s quill moved in soft but confident flowing lines, leaving an elegently curled script. Lucio wrote in think, slightly childish blocks.

 

“It’s not fair, you write faster!”

 

“Learn to join your letters and you’ll soon catch up.”

 

“It’s pointless me learning to write like that, I have scribes I can dictate to, and if it’s something important I can just shout.”

 

Nadia made a noncomittale noise and continued her list.

 

"A question. What do you consider 'sex'?"

 

"What?"

 

"Well, I know some people, generally narrow-minded and boring people, only consider penetrative acts as 'sex'. And if they completely lack any imagination only penetration by a penis." Lucio was looking very frank as he asked his question. "So Noddy, while I don't believe you to be boring, I do have to ask, since you want to make sure there's not confusion; what to you counts as 'sex'?"

 

The question gave her pause. 

 

"I suppose," she answered slowly "Something that is physical, intimate, and involve stimulation of the genitals of at least one party. I do not think it has to be penetrative, or involve a phallus. What about you?"

 

Lucio shrugged. "Penetration is not required, neither is a _phallus_ , though I often prefer it if mine is _involve_. Far as my thinking goes if it's something enjoyable that feels like sex to me and my partner, or partners, then it's sex. Could involve my penis inside then, could not, could be sharing a bath and licking honey of each others toes while singing a duet. If it feels like sex I'm calling it having sex."

 

Nadia found she really wanted to ask more about that bath. Was that just an example he'd made up or a past experience? And if so who was the duet partner?

 

"I am still not finished my list."

 

They went back to writing, Lucio stuck out his tongue, thinking. It was harder than he’d thought it would be. It was like standing infront of a buffet with every dish in the world layer out for you to sample, but you were blind-folded so not only had choice paralisise but had to try to remember everything as well! He looked down at his page. He was certain there were more things, more deliciously perverse acts he’d like to try to shock Nadia with, but he just couldn’t think of them right now. 

 

Nadia had finished her own list and was reviewing it.

 

“We will review these regularly and can make amendments as needed.”

 

“Of course,” Lucio smile. “Concent is revokable at anytime, these should reflect that.”

 

Nadia gave him a genua smile.

 

“Yes. And on that note, we will need a safe word.”

 

“Oh, is there role play on your list? Situations where stop might not mean stop? I’ll let you know right now that rape-fanticies are firmly on my No list. If you want that you’ll have to look elsewhere.”

 

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll show my list very soon.” There was definitely a sedutive tone in her low voice. “But first, safe word.”

 

Lucio sighed. “Always busness before pleasure with you. Even with kink. Do you have any suggestions?”

 

“Green, orange, red has always served me in the past.”

 

Ludio filed away that asking her about that past was something he definitly wanted to add to the list.

 

“That could work, but I can forsee a possible problem. It is quite likely that someones skin may turn red during our activities and one of us may want to comment on this but not end the prosedings.”

 

Nadia tapped her finger against her chin. He had a point. Lucio was definitly someone who liked to talk and describing the scene and generally dirty talk were bound to be on his list.

 

“'Black' then? Rather than red? Or 'end' if we want to avoid colours.”

 

“Black should work. And we can review.”

 

Nadia nodded and handed her list to her husband before taking his. His handwriting really did need to be improved but it was ledgable at least.

 

She scanned the ‘yes’ collum first. Nothing too unexpected. As he said rape-fanticy where in the no. She was fine with that. Humiliation and degradation were also no's, though she was surprised to see scribbled next to them in the maybe list ‘blushing’.

 

“Blushing Lucio? Can you elaborate?”

 

Lucio looked up, eyes wide from Nadia’s list, clearly having been imaging playing some out. “Oh, that, well it was quicker to just write ‘blushing’ than ‘I don’t mind a little bit of mild embaracement where you try to make me blush’.”  Nadia nodded. She understood the diffrence between teasing and humiliating.

 

“Hang on, Noddy, what’s this about no claws?”

 

“I was referring to your prosthetic, particularly the sharpened tips. I do not want to be penetrated by them, intentionally or accidentally.” 

 

Lucio looked at his sharpened mettle nails. He had had bed-partners who had loved the feel of the knife like tips on there flesh, but he could understand that Nadia might be worried about the damage they could do, especially internally. He kept the nails on his human hand short and neat to prevent any accidentally nickes.

 

“What about a glove? One with renforced fingertips?”

 

“Maybe. We’ll look at it but I’m still not confortable with the idea anything that can be compared to a blade being put inside me.”

 

“Anything can be compared to a blade! Look, this desk, it’s not like a blade. I just compare it to a blade!”

 

“I don’t want the desk inserted inside me either.”

 

Lucio pouted. He was trying to be facetious and she was matching him.

 

“We will look at investing in gloves.”

 

They both went back to the lists. There was some over lap between them. Pet-play was a maybe for both. Impact play a yes. There was a fair amount of BDSM in both but also more ‘vanilla’ actives. Nadia’s seemed to involve a lot of sensual play but there was a definate femdome theme going on. Lucio had no objection this, he was a switch, and very happy to lie back and let his partner do the hard work if they enjoyed it (artist rope bondage didn’t really interest him but if it made his partner happy was would let them tie him up with interesting patterns) but he would like to be in charge in the bed room  sometimes.

 

“Nadia, I forsee a problem.”

 

Him calling her by propper name jolted her out of trying to figure out what ‘red eel’ might mean.

 

“What?”

 

“You like to be the Top? Well so do I. I enjoy switching but I’m not being the sub everytime.”

 

Nadia’s lips pursed.

 

“Do you have a suggested remedy?”

 

“Possibly. I prepose we simply take it in turns. When it’s your night, you choose what we do, when it’s mine, I get to choose. I promise it wont be anything on your no list, and you can revoke concent at any time. I just ask that when it’s my night you come with an open mind and do not dismiss my ideas out of hand.”

 

Nadia drummed her fingers on the desk. It was a supprisingly resonable preposal.

 

“Who goes first?”

 

The Count stood and made a flourishing bow to the Countress.

 

“Ladies first.”


	2. Ladies Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nadia's night to choose and she chooses to be dominant. Lucio as ever is a brat.
> 
> Involves femdom, titles, light sensual play, spanking, and cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that while fantasy and fiction shouldn't be taken as a 'how to' guide on sexual matters, I'm trying to write reasonably good BDSM practice and etequitte between these two but I am by no means an expert, and these two also have some issues communicating with each other. If you're doing anything in real life always remember to keep it safe, sane and consensual, and if you have any notes or pointer please leave them in the comments.

It had been three day.

 

Lucio was sure that Nadia was makingh im wait on prepose, that she enjoyed drawing it out. He had been hoping that when he’d offer to let her choose the activities first, she’d have pinned him against the wall or dragged him into her bedroom and had her wicked way with him. But it seemed that wasn’t his wife's style. She wanted time to plan and prepare. 

 

Fine. If that was how she wanted to play, he’s play, even if the three day wait had used up most of his limited patience. The rest of the Court had suffered because of it. Setting Mercades and Melchior to chasing Vulgora around the grounds had certainly helped his temper but only just. 

 

Lucio had been mulling over the idea of storming into Nadia’s rooms and demanding she dominate him that night when the note had arrived, inviting him to her rooms that evening and asking him to review the lists of yes/no's incase there were any changes he’s like to make. Inclosed was a copy of both lists, transcribed onto a single sheet in Nadia’s flowing hand.

 

Lucio couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he read over the list. What did she have planned for him? Maybe she’d tie him up in purple ropes and hang him from the cealing? Or flog him? Make pattern of hot wax on his skin? Or perhapse she’d have him service her, forcing him to make her climax multible times before he was allowed to cum himself? He didn’t think his wife was a selfish lover and he was certain he was going to get some pleasure from the experience but he wouldn’t be surprised if he had to work for it first.

 

His mind filled with lurid images, many involving Nadia in her riding outfit. He poured himself a glass of red wine, savouring the taste as he looked at the clock. He’d been asked for nine, but she’s made him wait three days. He’s return the favour, just a little.

 

At quarter past nine Count Lucio swept into his wife’s bedroom, cape billowing dramatically and a cock smile on his face. 

 

Nadia did not look impressed.

 

“You are late.”

 

Lucio gave her his best smile and eye-brow combo. “Why of course Noddy, as you have been so coy about what you have planned for this evening I thought it was only polite of me to give you an excuse to _punish me_ , incase that was what you had planned.” 

 

He was mildly disappointed to see that Nadia was not wearing her riding habit as he had imagined, nor something tight made from black leather. Instead she wore one of her loose white gowns with an ornamental shall wrapped about her shoulders. While not what he had been expecting he did have to admit there was something tantalising about the way the soft fabric fell about her, suggesting the lines and curves  of her body even as it obscured them. Sadly her face had the expression of annoyance that she often wore around Lucio which was much less inviting than the thin linen of her dress.

 

“Lucio, if this arrangement is to work, when it is ‘my night’, you will arrive at the time you are invited.”

 

“Of course Noddy, or would you perfure I call you ‘ _Mistress_ ’ when it is _your night._ ”

 

Nadia considered the man before her. Of course it was too much to hope for that he wouldn’t be a brat but that did offer certain possibilities… She let her eyes wander up and down his body, lingering on the exposed skin of his chest. 

 

Many people would have begun to fidget or blush under such scrutiny but Lucio seemed to thrive under the attention. With a flourish he tossed his cape to the side and made a slow turn. 

 

“Like what you see? If we get some music I can give you the full show.” He struck a pose with his back to her, giving a sultry look over his shoulder. He arched his back, knowing full well he had a great ass and making sure it was shown to full advantage. 

 

Nadia hadn’t moved from her seat. Instead she took him in from this angle.

 

Lucio was an attractive specimen. His body was clearly strong. Well defined, toned muscles, but he wasn’t _big._ He was built more like a dancer than a fighter. He clearly took pride in his appearance, and the way he dressed, all drama and show, like he was building an amour out of confidence. Layers of brass and brat and decadence welded together, held with rivets of vanity and selfishness. What was he trying to protect under all of that? What lay beneath? 

 

Lucio had found away to turn his weakness into a weapon. Some might have tried to hide that they needed the use of a prosthetic, looking for something as natural and inconspicuous as possible and then still tried to hide it. Not Lucio. He had his arm cast in gold and wore it as proudly as any of his meddles. It was actually something Nadia found herself admiring. 

 

“Princess will do for tonight.”

 

Lucio turned fully back to her. “What?”

 

“Princess, not Mistress. Perhaps if I am in the mood I may have you address me as Countess but for tonight you will call me Princess, for that _is_ what I am.”

 

She smiled sweetly at Lucio as he bristled at the reminder that in the hierarchy of titles, she outranked him. 

 

Lucio took a deep breath. “Princess then. And how may I serve you tonight, my _Princess._ ” It actly didn’t sound too bad, maybe he could try it as a pet name.

 

“You may serve me first by serving me a drink.”

 

There was a bottle of white wine waiting to the side. Only one glass Lucio noted as he uncorked and poured. He handed it to his _Princess_ with a flamboyant bow.

 

“Thank you.” Nadia took a sip of the wine. “You may sit.”

 

Lucio went to sit next to her but Nadia held up a hand.

 

“No, not there.” She pointed to the grown by her feet. “There.”

 

Part of Lucio wanted to pout and through a tantrum but another part of him, the solder and the tactician reminded him that he had to play the game by certain rules if he wanted to achieve his objective. A third part of him started jumping up and down in excitement that this probably meant they were getting closer to the fun part of the night! 

 

He sat, resting his back against the seat Nadia sat on. He shifted a bit to get comfortable, ending up with his head leaning slightly against her thigh. She didn’t seem to object, in fact she placed one of her hands on his head and started to pet him. A small part of Lucio wanted to complain about his hair being messed but that voice became much quiter as his head and neck were gently strocked. He nuzzled his face against her thigh. There must have been some magic in her fingers because he found himself relaxing and enjoying the quite intimacy of the moment. 

 

“Would you like a drink?”

 

Lucio nodded and Nadia held her glass against his lips.

 

Nadia drank white wine. Lucio preferred red but he had to admit it that this white was nice. It was full and rich rather than the sharp acidity or sickly sweetness he normally associated with white wines. Maybe he could be persuaded to bow to Nadia’s judgment in somethings. She certainly had impeccable taste. 

 

Nadia placed the nearly empty glass down and ran her fingers through her husbands hair, letting her fingernails bush against his scalp. She laughted softly as he made a half purring sound that was very like the one made by Mercadies when she got a tummy rub.

 

“Now, what do too with you…”

 

Lucio turned his head and began nuzzling at her thigh. 

 

“It’s your night. You get to decide, Princess.”

 

“True. And I did have plans. But then you were late.”

 

Lucio looked up through his lashes with a sorry-not-sorry expression. 

 

“I think I will have to punish you for that…but first.”

 

Nadia stood, pushing Lucio away. He was just starting to get comfortable snuggled up at her feet! 

 

“We need to double check some rudiments. Is there anything on your list you would like to change before we begin?”

 

Lucio shook his head.

 

“And Black is still the agree upon safe word?”

 

Lucio nodded.

 

“Then we can start.”

 

“Um, I think you’re forgetting something.” Lucio was looking expectantly at Nadia. “Princess.” Nadia looked at him blankly. “Don’t you want to discuss aftercare?”

  

Nadia blinked. Somehow when planning her evening with the Count of Vesuvia, Nadia had completely forgotten the possibility that he might require some form of attention _after_ the scene. 

 

“I do not intend to inflict any lasting wounds upon you, but I will of course attend to an injuries should they occur.”

 

“Most kind of you Princess, but I might require something a little less clinical. If I may be allowed to brake character for a moment, Noddy, do you cuddle?” 

 

She tried not to let her face show how taken a back she was. Cuddling?

 

“If you require it I shall provided it.” 

 

“I still don’t know what you have planned for me, my dear Princess, how you will punish me, but I demand that after you are done I reserve a cuddle. It is a requirement I can not go without. I may even need snuggling if you are _very_ hard with me.”

 

She couldn’t be certin if he was trying to tease her, but she nodded.

 

“Very well.”

 

“You don’t want to make any after care requests before we start properly?” 

 

Nadia shook her head. “I do not require such.”

 

Lucio made a face that clearly expressed his rejection of the idea that ‘dommes don’t need aftercare’ but he held his tounge. Just. 

 

“So my dear, beautiful Princess. What do you plan to do with me?”

 

“I intend to spank you Count.”

 

Lucio felt his cock twitch at the words. This was going to be a fun night!

 

Nadia sat herself on the bed and beckoned to him with an elegant hand. 

 

Lucio rose and began to walk towards her, but stopped. He reached into a pocket that should not have been able to hold anything given the tightness of his trousers. He pulled out a piece of white fabric, embroidered with golden thread. He handed it to Nadia. 

  

She took it. It was a glove. The size to fit a mans hand and made of white leather. The shape of roses were picked out in golden thread and the finger tips noticably renforced.

 

“A gift. I would not have my wife or my _Princess_ fear accidental harm.”

 

Nadia found she was oddly touched by the gift.

 

Lucio streached out his hand, his golden hand with its sharp fingernails to her. She slipped the glover over the fingers, pulling it up to his wrist. The act felt strangely intimate. Lucio’s face was tinted with a delicate blush as Nadia ran her fingers along the glove, making sure it was on his hand propperly. Something so small shouldn’t have such an effect on him, It wouldn’t making him feel more venerable and submissive to have her help him with a glove than it had to sit at her feet.

 

Nadia watched him flex his fingers in the glove then brought her own hand up to his face and pulled him down into a kiss.

 

The kiss was softer than he’s expected. Truth be told he hadn’t expected a kiss at all. But if he had, he would have expected something more demanding. Her lips parted slightly, taking his bottom lip between them. He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled back, keeping her mouth just a breath from his. He tried to catch them again but she pulled back with a laugh.

 

“I think you’re over dressed for a spanking.”

 

Nadia undid the button of his jacket and walked her fingered up his chest before slipping it off his sholders.

 

She pulled him back down for another kiss. This time when she took his lower lip between her lips she sucked slightly, experimentally, and let her teeth just graze it. Lucio made a slight needy whine but it was much more pleasing to her ears than it normally would have been.

 

“Now, over my lap.”

 

“You don’t want to unwrap more of your present first?”

 

“No, I want to keep your pants on. For now.” 

 

With a grin Lucio laid himself over his wife's lap. He shuffled around slightly to find the most comfortable position, one were his cock would feel just the right amount of pressure against her thigh and his ass would be best on view. 

 

Nadia ran her hands down Lucio’s back, feeling the warm muscles beneath the pale skin, then caressed his bottom. She gave it a squeeze enjoying  mix of firm and soft, and the little yelp the man in her lap gave.  

 

“Ah! Bet you’ve just been longing to get your hands on my ass!” 

 

Nadia responded to his cockiness with a good hard slap to his thigh, getting a much sharper yelp. 

 

“Hey! What about a warm-up first!?” 

 

“You seem to be forgetting your place.”

 

Nadia gave a serise of sharp slaps to his bottom and the back of his thighs. Lucio squirmed him her lap, yelping, but he stayed across her lap as she spanked. She could also feel against her thigh that this treatment was not entirely unenjoyable for him. 

 

Once she felt he’s had enough of a reminder she returned to caressing his bottom and rubbing his back. Lucio started to make his half purring sounds again.

 

Nadia raised her hand and softly but firmly brought it down onto Lucio’s left cheek. She repeated it again with the right before returning ot the left. She built up a steady beat, her strokes firm but not too hard, not yet at least. 

 

Lucio let a minute or so of this pass but then started to get fidgety.

 

“Nod- Princess, you know you can go harder.” 

 

Nadia broke her rhythem and instead began to squease and kneed his bottom.

 

“Is that what you want? Then ask properly.”

 

Lucio moaned into the bedding, rocking his hips against her thigh. 

 

“Oh Princess, please spank me harder, I’ve been very naughty.”

 

Naughty. A word that only belonged in the bedroom. Not bad or wrong or other things that could be said in this situation but would have real meaning outside and might leave echos in the mind. Trash, dirty, slut, yes some people might like to be called that when bent over a lovers knee but were words that could be hurtful. Naughty was playful. When naughty got a spanking it was a smile on its face. 

 

Nadia gave one last hard squeeze before she began to spank Lucio properly. Harder this time, hard enough to leave a light sting in her hand and get lovely little gasps and moans from him, but not hard enough to really hurt. 

 

Lucio was bucking against her thigh in rhythm with the spanking. She could feel his erection pressed against her. She herself was starting to squirm with arousal.

 

“Up.”

 

Lucio complied, kneeling up on the bed. He pouted. It wasn’t clear if he was pouting because the spanking had stopped or because he still had his pants on. Or maybe it was just for show as he rubbed his bottom. 

 

“On the dresser. Bring me the bottle of massage oil and the hairbrush.”

 

Lucio did as he was told almost with out complaining.

 

When he returned he saw that Nadia had pulled up the skirt of her dress and spread her legs. She wore nothing under the dress.

 

“Pour the oil onto my thighs, make sure to rub it all over them.”

 

Lucio wasn’t sure what this was about but as it meant kneeling between Nadia’s open legs he was happy to comply. 

 

The oil had a faint smell of almond and of lavender. Lucio drizzled it onto Nadia’s smooth copper skin and started to use his flesh hand to massage it in. He couldn’t resist temptation and let his hand accidentally-on-purpose brush against her sex. She was hot and wet and he could smell her mixing with the lavender sent.

  

Lucio continued to massage Nadia’s inner thigh and again let his hand ‘accidentally’ brush against her soft downy lips. The third time though Nadia squeeze her legs together tightly, trapping his hand between them. 

 

“I think that’s quite enough of that.”

 

Lucio looked up into her eyes wondering if he was in trouble, if he’d pushed too far, but there was a playful glint in the eyes of his Countress, his Princess. She held his eyes and squeezed her thighs tighter. 

 

The Count on his knees grinned. He tried to wiggle the fingers of his trapped hand. Nadia’s skin was smooth and slick from the oil, just slippery enough him to slide up against her quim and press against her outter lips.

 

Nadia found her eyes half closing and she let herself enjoy the slight pressure on her sensative parts. She rocked her hips and let out a happy sigh. But Lucio then slide one finger between her closed lips and began to seak out the little bundle of nerves. Enjoyable as his hand might be Nadia wasn’t about to let him forget she was the one in the dominate role this night, and he was being _very naughty._

 

She grabbed his wrist as she opened her thighs.

 

“Pants off.”

 

Lucio lept to obey, peeling off the tight white trousers. He would have liked to keep his boots on but another night.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

He stood naked before her. Nadia took him in, pale skin, golden arm, blonde hair traling down to a proudly erect cock. He wasn’t the biggest she’s seen but it’s wasn’t the size of a sword that matters but how it was used. 

 

It gave her a thrill to seem him before her completely nude while she was still fully clothed, which was only added to by the fact that she had her skirt pulled up and was about to have him laying across her lap. 

 

She pointed to her thighs.

 

“Lie here.”

 

Lucio was a little uncertin but he did as he was told, settling himself again over Nadia’s knee. She repositioned him so he was right across her lap, his hard cock nestled between her two oiled thighs. 

 

Nadia ran her hands over his pink bottom as he started to wriggle. She could feel his cock hot and pulsing between her thighs.

 

“You really are such a _naughty boy._ ”

 

He gave a lovely moan and kept wiggling against her, even as she picked up the hairbrush and ran the back across his bum, letting him know what was coming. He didn’t seem to have any objections. If anything his cock seemed to grow harder. 

 

Nadia raised the hairbrush and started to spank his bare bottom.

 

Lucio moans and squirmed and gasped but didn’t stop humping her lap. 

 

“Oh Princess!”

 

It hurt! It hurt a lot! His bottom was becoming so hot and sore but every stroke seemed to go straight to his cock, rocking im deeper between her oiled thighs! It felt so good! He didn’t want it to stop but he wanted something different. 

 

Nadia was enjoying having him writhing on her lap. His pale skin showed the contrast of his red bottom so beautifully. He was making suck lovely sounds and the feel of his member between her legs was exhilarating. She began to squeeze her thighs around him simultaneously stimulating her own sex. 

 

Lucio let out a gaspe.

 

“Princess! Please!!!”

 

Nadia paused, rubbing the back of the brush against his hot skin.

 

“Yes dear? Is there something you want? Do you want me to stop? You think you’ve been punished enough?”

 

He was panting.

 

“No, no! Don’t stop! Please Princess, but please? Can you use your hand again? Please?”

 

She lightly traced spirles with her finger tips on his sensative skin. It was very hot and red. He’d have a very sore bottom when this was over.

 

“Alright. But first I want to move you slightly.”

 

Lucio let himself be repositioned. Now rather than lying perpendicular across her lap he was now straddling one of her thighs with his chest on the bed behind her.

 

Nadia started to spank Lucio again with her hand. He was humping against her thigh again but this time she could press herself against his thigh. The slaps were harder but she mixed them with caresses and squeezes. Lucio was responding very vocally to this and she too was starting to gasps. 

 

“Oh God NODDY!!!”

 

Nadia stopped, the use of the nickname Lucio insisted on calling her pulling her from the path of pleasure. Was something wring? It wasn’t the safe word but still it wasn’t…

 

Less than a second latter she understood. Lucio seemed to be spasming and she could feel something hot and wet on her leg. 

 

After his orgasim finished he lay there panting as if he’d just run a lap of the city. 

 

When at last he had his breath back looked over his sholder at her, almost looking sheepish.

 

“Ah, Princess, that was… I hadn’t expect…amazing…”

 

Looked down at him. She could end it there. She’s enjoyed the scene even if she didn’t acheve orgasim, and the memory of Lucio getting a hard bare bottom spanking would be one she’s keep foundly. Possibly one she’d recall on frustrating nights when she couldn’t sleep… This could be the end…

 

“I am not done yet. Wipe yourself off then lie on the middle of the bed, on your stomack.”

 

Lucio got shakaly to his feet and looked for something to clean himself with.

 

“Look, I’m sorry I if you’d further plans, but it wasn’t make fault! You were…”

 

Nadia shut him up with a stern look. He hurriedly cleaned himself off and lay on the bed, red bottom up.

 

Slowly Nadia wipe her own thigh clean, then picked up the bottle of massage oil. She knelt on the bed to the side of Lucio and slowly started to dribble the oil onto his bum.

 

Lucio gasped when he first felt the cool oil but that soon melted into a moan as Nadia started to rub and massage his sore cheeks. He smiled and stretched out like a contented cat. Having his bottom rubbed after was definatly one of his favourite parts of being spanked. He was relaxed and satified and could probibly take a nap now. A small part of him was wondering what Nadia had meant by _I’m not done with you_ and if the oil and his ass were going to be key ingredients in what she planned to do.

 

He soon found out when he felt her climb on top of him.

 

“Princess” he spoke lazily. “I think you’d find it more enjoyable if I was lying the other way.”

 

Nadia only responded by giving his oiled bottom a light slap before she settled herself on his hot seat.

 

Now this was something different. Lucio could feel her grinding against his bottom, her quim sliding against his hot oiled skin. He could feel both of her hands pressing down on his back, holding his down. He could hear her pants and gasps. But he couldn’t see her.

 

He wanted to see her face. He wanted to watch her come undone with pleasure. He wanted to memories what touches made her moan so he could do it to her again and again. But she was holding him down. There wasn’t even a mirror he could watch in! That was something he’d change next him, when it was his night.

 

Unable to use his eyes Lucio was forced to focus on his other scenes and paint a picture in his mind. Nadia  straddling his slip his. Pulling her pleasure out of his pain. Rubbing herself against him. Her head through back, hair falling around her sholders and she climed higher and higher.

  

Lucio arched his back, pushing his spanked bottom up to meet her thrusts. She seemed to like it if the way her nails were starting to dig into his back was anything to judge by. Was she biting her lip? Trying to keep quite? He wanted to hear her if he couldn’t see her! 

 

“Oh Princess…” He moaned it low and slow. “Beautiful, strong, powerful Princess. Oh please, riding me Princess. You are so wonderful, capable. You’ve made me feel so _good_ tonight. Please take some pleasure for yourself too.” 

 

Somewhere he’d hit the right note because Nadia seemed ot have come to a hight and he could her her exhausted breath as she slowed her hips, a few last thrusts before she was finished and was off him.

 

Lucio turn quickly, hoping to see the echos of ecstasy painted on her face but no. Though she was flushed and glowing Nadia seemed to have slipped on her composure at the same time as she gathered the shall around her shoulders. She did look more relaxed though. Next time, he’d make sure he got to see her cum.

 

“So, how was it for you?”

 

“Most satisfactory.”

 

Lucio huffed. ‘Satisfactory’.

 

Nadia poured some water from a jug into a basin and cleaned herself before bring the basin and a cloth to the bed and starting to wipe Lucio’s bottom.

 

At first he started at the feeling of how _cold_ the wet cloth was but soon relaxed into letting her clean him up. It actuly felt quite soothing. His bottom was still sore but it was fading into a dull but pleasant ache. He hope there might be a bruise or too left as a memento. 

 

Nadia wiped along his sides, rubbing him down. It wasn’t entirly unlike how she would care for a horse after a ride. She supposed she had taken Lucio for ride and the though made her chuckle.

 

“More ideas for the evening  _Princess_?” Lucio propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Nadia. “I’d be up for round two if you’re still game?”

 

Nadia returned the basin to were it belonged.

 

“No, I am satisfied for the evening. The scene has finished. Do you require anything? Possible a drink?” Lucio made to move to the half empty bottle of wine. “Of water?” His customary pout returned to his face before being banished by a smile.

 

“Yes, I require my cuddles. Now.” 

 

He held out his arms, every bit as inviting as demanding.

 

Nadia sight but returned to the bed, letting herself be wrapped up in Lucio. There was some tossing and turning as the tried to find the best position, each of them expecting that they of course would be the big Spoon. Eventfully Lucio allowed himself to be turned into the little spoon. It was Nadia’s night. He didn’t truly mind being the little spoon. It was nice sometimes to be cuddled and snuggled up by his partner. 

 

The remained silent for a moment. Nadia had started stroking his hair. She seemed to have relaxed into the idea of cutting him. He could feel her pressed up against his still sensitive bottom. It was nice. For a moment they were almost like a normal couple.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the longest piece of smut I've written. What do you think?
> 
> Still open to ideas of what might be on either Nadia or Lucio's lists. Please give me prompts!


	3. His Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lucio's night. He has a plan. Of course things won't go to plan.

Lucio had carefully planned the evening using the same precision and tactical genius as he would have planned a military campaign but rather than attacking a heavily armed fortress his target was Nadia. Actually a heavily fortified fortress was a good metaphor for his wife but he was certain that calm façade of disinterest would crumble under his onslaught of expert lovemaking!

 

He had tried to stop thinking in such aggressive terms but it was difficult to fully engage his tactical brain while thinking of more suitable similes so he’d given up on that for now. Once the Countess had surrendered to him he could find a better word to describe it than ‘surrendered’.

 

Given that it was his night he could really proposed anything, but Nadia did not like to be submissive. She’d said she’d come with an open-mind to what ever he had plan –provided it didn’t cross into the ‘no’ part of their list- but he didn’t want her to be more on edge and defensive than she would be already. So he wasn’t going to even try to make her take the submissive role. At least not yet. Maybe one day she’d feel comfortable with him tying her down and teasing her skin with feathers, kisses, and ice-cubes, but that would have to wait.

 

The objective for tonight was to remove the glass mask she always seemed to wear around him, have her come completely undone by his touch, and declare he was a sex god and that she wanted to spend every night wrapped in his arms.

 

He had a bottle of wine, Golden Goose waiting. He didn’t want to get her drunk, that was just not okay in his book, but a bit of alcohol could help to relax her. And it was her favorite, he did pay attention. After wine and some flirtatious chit-chat they would move to the bed and he would proceed to pleasure her orally, demonstrating what a generous and selfless love he was as well as his great skill at cunnolingus.  Once she had come down from her first orgasms he’d move on to stage two, traditional intercourse. He’d impress her with his stamina and thoroughly fucking her until she was clinging to him and screaming his name. He’d also strategically moved some of the mirrors in the room so he could watch. Then the third stage. He’s spoon her, she’d be too overcome by the two earth shattering orgasms to pretend to object to him being the Big Spoon. This would give him time to recover as he used his hands to tease and pleasure her before finally having slow, gentle, and mutually fantastic sex –he wasn’t sure yet if stage three would result in intercourse or outercourse, both would be good.

 

Finally they would end the evening with her curled up next to him, head resting on his chest, telling him how lucky she was to have her as her husband. It was a perfect plan. What could possibly go wrong?

 

 

 

 

 Nadia was pasing her bed chamber, checking the time every thirty seconds. She tried to breath deeply, to centre herself, she even tried a few sun salutations, but nothing was working. Really she had no reason to fear, or at least she kept telling herself that.

 

They had discussed the arrangement. Lucio had clearly expressed his feeling about consent, that not only was it essential but that he would only enjoy the experience if there was _enthusiastic consent_ on both sides. And that consent could be revoked at anytime without explanation. There was a safe word if it was needed. She’d made a list of her yeses and nos –though at the time she’d written it she had mostly been envisioning herself as the one doing the ‘yes’ to him. So why was she so nervous?

 

She knew the answer. Because she was facing the unknown and that made her anxious. If she knew what he planned to propose in advance then she could prepare herself, make her own plans, or even just feel a bit more secure. The no knowing was bad enough but then added to it was the fact that she was letting someone else have power over her. She’d fought all her life to be seen as strong, independent and capable. She was trying to keep an open mind to the possibility that maybe she might enjoy some sexual activities were she wasn’t the one holding control but the idea that she might be asked to become submissive was brushing up the wrong way against every fibber of her being. 

 

Lucio had sent her a white rose along with the note asking her to visit his rooms and if there was anything she’s like to change on her list. She checked over the list one last time. Again, most of the things on her ‘yes’ she’d meant as her doing to him. She could see how it could feel enjoyable, the sensation on the skin, pain mixing with pleasure, but she just had trouble wrapping her head around the idea of enjoying someone else having control. Maybe Lucio would be interested in service topping her? She could hope…

 

 

 

 

Nadia arrived exactly on time. She needed no theatrics to make an entrance.

 

Lucio looked up from leaning over a desk stroon with maps. He’d carefully staged it. His flesh hand was pressed to the desk, golden one on his hip, loose while shirt hanging open. The handsome commander.

 

“Noddy! How good of you to join me!”

 

He swept across the room to her, took one of her hands and inhaled her perfume as he bowed to kiss it. There was the sensual and flower aroma of jasmine on her skin rather than her usual lavender, and a bright note of rose. Different but pleasing.

 

She was also dressed differently. Not her usual array of purple silk or one the loose white gowns she liked to wear when not appearing at court. This dress seemed new. It was dark blue with white and silver embroidery like stars. It had wide sleeves and crossed across her body and was held in place with a thick dark belt laced with silver thread. Peeking from wear the dark fabric crossed across her breast he could just see a hint of a something pale and lacy against her copper skin. Lucio smiled at the thought of removing all the layers.

 

“A drink!” He let his fingers slowly slide across her hand as he moved away to pour two glasses. “A toast to what will be a ‘mutually pleasurable’ evening!”

 

He handed Nadia a glass then made a dance like motion with his own so their arms crossed over one another and were linked. Raising the glass to drink the toast caused them to be pulled closer together. He held Nadia’s eyes with his own as they drank and she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as the golden liquid spread it’s warmth through her.

 

“Golden goose.”

 

“Indeed. Nothing but the best for you my dear.”

 

Lucio drained his glass then removed himself to place the glass on a table.

 

“Before we truely begin, I do want to go over a few things, just make sure we’re on the same page. This night is to meant to be ‘mutually pleasurable’ is it not?”

 

Nadia took a gulp from her own glass. His look should not be unsettling her so.

 

“I believe that is a requirement, along with physical intimacy.”

 

“Oh I do plan for this evening to be very _intimate_. But Noddy,” He took her now empty glass away from her. “I want you to understand, to hear it from you…” He place a golden finger beneath her chin, holding he face so she had no choice but to look deeply into his eyes. “If one of us wants to stop, we stop. If you don’t like what I’m doing, if you are uncomfortable, not enjoying it, tell me.”

 

Nadia swallowed still holding eye contact.

 

“I believe that is way we have a safe word.”

 

“Ah yes, we do, for times we might be indulging in role play or something similar were a cry of ‘no’ might not mean ‘stop’. But to night is my night. I don’t want to play a role with you. I want to be with you as myself. I want to be _intimate_ with _you_. And I want you to tell me you understand I value your consent and you know I will stop if you want me to.” He managed to destroy the serious mood the conversation was taking by waggling his eyebrows. “And I’ll keep going when you want me to. Especially if you ask nicely.”

 

The laugh Nadia let out released some of her tension.

 

Lucio looked mildly put out. “I’m quite serious Noddy. And I need to hear you say you understand.”

 

She placed a hand on Lucio’s golden one.

 

“I understand. Tonight is to be a night of mutual, enthusiastically consensual pleasure. If I wish to revoke my consent I will tell you and trust that you will respect that.”

 

“And while I don’t intend to go into any heavy BDSM territory or pain play, is there any aftercare you think you might possibly need? I still want cuddles after but if you find yourself feeling, vulnerable? Or tired? Is there anything you’d like prepared…”

 

Nadia tried to make a snort of derision at the idea that anything Lucio had planned could make her feel venerable but it didn’t sound quite right even to her.

 

Lucio looked as if he was about to say more but seemed to think better of it. His face was painted with a grin.

 

“Good. Now, I know you are not submissive by nature, but it is my night.” He moved behind her. She could feel him behind her, not quite touching. His breath ghosted her skin. “I don’t want you to try to be submissive, but do try to be _receptive._ ”

 

Nadia could feel her heart beat quicken. Her face was hot and she pressed the back of her hand to her blushing cheek. It must be the wine.

 

Lucio’s arm was snaking around her waist, slowly pulling her towards him, slow and gentle enough that she could resist if she wished.

 

“You have such a beautiful neck Noddy. I would like to kiss you there.”

 

She expected him to do it. But he didn’t. His breath tickled her ear and he just waited. She gave a very slight nod. She could have sworn she felt his grin as he pressed his lips to her throat.

 

His lips were slightly cool when they first touched her skin, just brushing against her. But he kissed her neck again and she felt his lips part slightly and the warmth of it. It wasn’t unpleasant, it was actually, nice. She let him continue to kiss down her throat, tickling and teasing. Her eyes half closed and she allowed her self a very small sigh.

 

He held her tighter and began to kiss up the column of her throat, lightly sucking, running his teeth over the skin but not biting. Nadia felt she was warming up to this, even melting very slightly. She gasped when he flicked his tongue over shell of her ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth.

 

“I think now might be a good time to move to the bed?”

 

Nadia felt a little unsteady as she moved to Lucio’s bed and sat on the edge. The Count had taken out the reinforced glove and was pulling it over his sharp golden fingers.

 

He winked. “Making safety sexy! Help me with this Noddy.”

 

Nadia was quite certain he could manage on his own but she took his offered hand and helped secure the glove.

 

Lucio flexed his fingers, making sure the glove was on and his claws shielded before dropping dramatically to his knees.

 

He place his hands on her thighs and pushed them open.

 

“Now my beautiful Countess, lay back and let me make you see stars!”

 

He began to push up her skirts, kissing and nuzzling at the exposed skin.

 

Nadia lay back and tried to relax. _Relax_ , _enjoy it, it’s for your pleasure after all_.

 

She studied the scarlet canopy above her. It was decorated with small faintly glowing crystals. She recognized them, they absorbed light with they would later emit in the darkness. They were often given to children to act as a night-light. Could Lucio, king of cocky, self-proclaimed war lord, be afraid on the dark?

 

She was jerked away from that train of though when Lucio’s mouth found her quim and she let out a surprised gasped. The Count seemed pleased by this reaction and when back to kissing and sucking her inner thighs. She couldn’t see his face be could have sworn that she could feel his self-satisfied smile.

 

Nadia tried to focus on her breathing.  She actually liked having her thighs kisses and nibbled like this. Lucio would work his way up one thigh, give her sex a kiss or a lick through her underwear then begin work on the other thigh.

 

Then she felt his fingers pulling at her underwear, pulling it down her thighs. He lifted one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder.

 

Then his was full on her. Cool lips and hot tongue. Wet against her wet. Lapping. Pressing. Sucking.

 

Nadia found herself trying not to fidget. She didn’t know what to do with her hands and found herself counting the glowing crystals above her.

 

Lucio kept it up for a full two minutes before raising his head from between her legs.

 

“Noddy, I could be miss reading things, but are you not enjoying this?”

 

Nadia kept her eyes on the pattern of crystals above her.

 

“It’s not unpleasant.”

 

“Very diplomatic answer but I repeat my question, are you enjoying this or not?”

 

Nadia found herself blushing and not in the enjoyable way she had earlier.

 

“I was enjoying it… I liked when you were kissing my thighs…”

 

“But you stopped enjoying when I began to go down properly on you?”

 

Nadia bit her lip and stayed silent.

 

Lucio sighed. Of course they’d run into a snag in his perfectly crafted plan. He mentally ran over her list in his head. Had she mentioned oral? He couldn’t remember seeing it written there. He’s assumed that it would be something she’d like, just like he’d assume someone would like ice-cream. But some people were lacto-intolerant or got brain freeze easily, or just didn’t like ice-cream.

 

He drummed his fingers along her thighs. Plans would have to change, but a good tactician was adaptable. A new strategy would need to be employed.

 

“Noddy, just answer me straight, do you enjoy cunnilingus?” 

 

Nadia propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at her husband properly.

 

“I think that’s the longest word I’ve ever heard you say.”

 

“Noddy don’t try to bait me or change the subject. Do you like being eaten out or not?”

 

She was silent for a moment. When at last she replying she was not meeting his eyes.

 

“I don’t mind a small amount of it. A few kisses or a couple of licks mixed in I actually like sometimes, but when it’s the whole focus… It doesn’t do much for me.”

 

Lucio nodded as he sat back on his knees, looking for something to wipe his month on other than his sleeve.

 

“So you’ve never cum from someone –“

 

“No. Not even close.”

 

He found handkerchief and wipe the mix of saliva and other fluids from his mouth and chin.

 

“Well I could say something like ‘they just weren’t doing it right, let me show you how it’s meant to be done’ but if it’s not your thing it’s not your thing. Some people don’t like icecream.”

 

Nadia had no idea why he was bring up deserts.

 

“Now, we could spend the rest of the evening going over why you don’t get off on it, dissecting you’re physiology and psychology –pretty sure there’s a book on it in the library if Valdmar hasn’t nicked it for his medical collection- but that sounds like a lot of work and not much fun.”

 

He got up.

 

“More wine?”

 

“God yes!”

 

Lucio refilled the glasses and handed one to Nadia as he sipped his. He stood looking at her, trying to read her expression.

 

“We don’t have to continue tonight. It hasn’t been a full phase on the moon since the night you spanked me so if you’re not feeling it tonight…” He was not admitting defeat, this wasn’t even a tactical retreat really, just the offer of a postponement until more suitable conditions for both sides. He couldn’t tell if Nadia was upset or embraced or what! She was so damned hard to read! She never let anyone in, never let her guard down. Lucio couldn’t understand it, he was the exact opposite, if he was feeling an emotion he wanted everyone around to knew what it was.

 

Nadia drained her glass in one go, somehow making chugging the wine down look elegant.

 

“I think I would like to continue tonight. Some of what you were doing was pleasurable.”

 

Lucio brightened up at this. A complement was a complement.

 

“Well lets get comfortable then.”

 

He settled himself on the bed, resting among the piles of pillows and gestured to Nadia to scoot up to join him.

 

“Noddy you were very clever having us write out our more interesting bedroom preferences. But I think we missed out on something a little more basic. I know what you’re kinks are, but I don’t know how you like to be touched.”

 

Nadia was blushing. It might have been the golden goose but it looked good on her.

 

“Nadia, I would like to touch you. And for you to tell me what it’s like for you. Tell me what feels good, not so good, and very good. Let’s work on developing more open communication in our marriage.”

 

She did roll her eyes at the last part but that was partly at how he was wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Lucio scooted a little closer.

 

“Well Noddy? Is that a yes or a no?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He started slow. “May I touch you here?” He placed his flesh hand lightly on her hip.

 

“Yes.”

 

His fingers made small circles over the material of her dress. Then he began to caress the curve of her hip.

 

“How does this feel?”

 

Nadia supported her head on one hand and closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensation.

 

“Your hand is cooler than I would have expected but it’s nice.”

 

He slid it hand up to her waist, running his fingers up and down her sides.

 

“That’s slightly ticklish!”

 

“Oh? Do you like to be tickled?”

 

Nadia looked at him through her lashes.

 

“Check the list.”

 

Lucio grinned, it was on her yes list but he’d assumed it meant her tying him down and torturing him with feathers. Maybe that fantasy of his might come to reality sooner than he’d thought.  

 

He kept touch light and ticklish, running his fingers over her sides, the curve of her hip, her stomach, noting where seemed most sensitive. She was slowly relaxing into his touch.

 

His fingers found their way to the belt of her robe.

 

“May I open this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

It took him longer than he’d have liked to undo the lacings with one hand but he managed.

 

Once the belt was gone he slip his hand under the satiny fabric to continue exploring. He watched the shape of his hand moving under the dark blue fabric, making it ripple like a sea at night. 

 

“You’re so warm.”

 

“I’m a perfectly normal temperature, you are just cold.”

 

“Darling I you will find that I am hot. Ask anyone. And hot to trot.”

 

“There’s no way to stop you short of gagging you is there?”

 

“Nope! And I think you’ll find that gags are one my no list so you can’t even try it on your night.” He continued exploring under the robe. “But tonight is my night. And I’d like you to start touching me.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Anywhere you feel comfortable touching me, perhaps my chest? I’d like to feel your hand on my skin.”

 

She placed the palm of her hand firstly on his chest and let it rest there for a moments.

 

“Funny.”

 

“What?”

 

“I can feel your heart beating.”

 

“Did you think I didn’t have one?”

 

Lucio’s hand slid up her side.

 

“I’d like to touch your breasts. Would you like that?”

 

She bit her lip and nodded.

 

Slowly Lucio traced around the curve of her breast, his fingers still feather light. She tried to control her breathing but couldn’t hide a small sigh that only made him give a self-satisfied smile. He was learning what she liked.

 

His thumb brushed over her nipple and her hand tighten on his chest as if looking for something to grip onto. Good. He did it again, brushing over and around the nipple through the fabric of her slip.

 

“You like this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What does it feel like?”

 

“It feels, good.”

 

“Oh Noddy, you’re normally so eloquent.” He lightly pinched and rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger, making her moan. “but ah, you can say some much without needing to use words!”

 

She was gripping his shoulder now and openly gasping. Her eyes were half closed in pleasure and the sight of it caused his member to swell. He’d already been semi-hard but now he was spotting a full erection. Nothing got him off as much as seeing his partner enjoy themselves.

 

He continued teasing her breast, sometimes tickling the sensitive skin on the underside which made her squirm, sometimes pinching rolling her nipple between his fingers which made her gaspe. She was becoming _very receptive_ to his touch.

 

He continued playing with her breast through the fabric of her slip and she started to press closer to him. Her hips bucked against his and she tired to throw one of her legs over him to get the pressure in the place she needed but her shifting and squirming on the bed had somehow trapped her legs in the fabric of her dress.

 

Lucio noticed.

 

“Would you like more? Would you like me to touch you somewhere else?”

 

Nadia nodded. She wanted something between her legs.

 

Lucio’s hand traced down her body slowing following a pattern of spirals that only he seemed able to see.

 

“Where? Use you’re beautiful words Noddy. Where would you like to be touched?”

 

“Here.” She pulled his hands between her legs. She was hot and wet and needy.

 

“Not really using your words but the do say an action holds a thousand worlds.”

 

“Picture.” She was gasping as she started to grind into the heel of his hand and wrapped her arm around him to pull him closer to her. “They say a picture paints a thousand words.”

 

“Do they now?” He whispered into her ear, lips only a kiss from her skin. “You would make a beautiful picture, so hot and aroused, but I don’t think just anyone should get to see it.” He started to kiss her neck they way she seemed to have enjoyed before. Light, ticklish, almost teasing. He was pleased with the response it got from her. The sounds she made and the ways she gripped his hand tighter between her legs. “But I think we are both wearing too many close for this picture to truly be a masterpiece.”

 

He pulled himself away with an effort. He was hard as a rock and just wanted one of them to start ravishing the other but he removed himself from the bed and slowly started to peel off his garments.

 

Nadia frustrated started to do the same. She was not used to her lovers removing themselves from her just as she was starting to get close and if she hadn’t been in such an aroused state she would have been angry. Instead all she felt was want, wanting him get back on the bed, put his hand or many his mouth to her breast and let her hump herself to orgasm on his thigh.

 

But he had a point. She was still wearing too many cloths.

 

The royal couple, Count and Countess looked at each other. Lucio had never seen her completely naked before. He’s seem bits, peaks, and hints. He’d have a very up close look at certain parts of her earlier that night. He’s seen details but never the full picture. She was beautiful, glorious. All long flowing curves, soft skin over toned muscles. Full hips and thighs that begged to be kissed. To be worshiped. That was the right word. She had a body made to be worshiped. It was the perfect vessel to house the essence that was Nadia.

 

For once Lucio was lost for words.

 

Nadia stretched out on the bed. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

“No, but you can have it if you like.”

 

He looked at Nadia spread on the bed as if she was a feast. He was about to pounce but then remembered something and turned away. He reached into a draw for something, seemed to fumble with it for a moments then turned back to the bed.

 

“Help me with this Noddy? I don’t have the dexterity with the glove on and if I take it off I might tear it.”

 

The sight of Lucio struggling to get a condom over his erection caused Nadia to laugh, a warm, happy, relaxed laugh.

 

“Come here.”

 

Lucio’s face was settling into it’s customary pout –it wasn’t fair of her to laugh- but it soon dissolved into a gaspe as Nadia took his member in one of her long slim hands, placed the tip in her mouth to hold the condom in place and used her other hand to roll the prophylactic all the way down over him.

 

God her mouth was so hot! She sucked at his head, swirling her tongue which made him feel weak at the knees.

 

“That’s, not fair, you’re, taking advantage.”

 

She removed her mouth but kept her hands gripping him.

 

“Do you object to it?”

 

He grinned. “Oh not in the least. Please, take advantage of me again!”

 

She did. Licking him though the thin barrier in long strips, lightly sucking him, rolling his balls him her hands. It was wonderful!

 

He had to place one hand on her shoulder which made her stop for a moment, but when she was he was just trying to steady himself rather than about to start pushing her head to make her take him deeper, she went back to her ministrations enthusiastically.

 

“Noddy! Christ! You need to stop!”

 

She did looking but at him with a mix of confutation and concern.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No! Good, too good. A man can only take so much! I want to make you cum Noddy. I want to see you come undo before I do. So stop distracting me and tell me, do you orgasm best from penetration or clitoral stimulation? Or a mixture of the two? Or something else entirely? I once knew an archer who could only cum if you stroked along a line from their knee to their ankle, and it took us AGES to find that out.”

 

Nadia was stunned. Not just at the story of the archer though she definitely wanted to her more about that, but at how Lucio could ask such a comprehensive question in such a casual manner. Well, more lust filled than casual, but he’s still said the words ‘clitoral stimulation’ as if he was naming a wine.

 

“I, it depends. Stimulation is good, but I do enjoy penetration at times.” She felt her self blush but if he could be frank and matter of fact so could she. “Entry from behind has proved to be best angel for me.” She was blushing but she still held her head high. She wasn’t going to get on her hands and knee for him but it might be know harm to let him know how to please her and let him be creative with the information.

 

Lucio eyes lit up.

 

“Well, let’s experiment shall we?”

 

They both got on the bed and there was much shuffling and shifting. They ended both on their sides, Lucio pressed up to her back. He felt a small victory having managed to be the Big Spoon without an argument. Nadia’s willingness to be the little spoon –though he defiantly wasn’t going to draw her attention to the fact that he was spooning her, at least not till he was cretin she was too exhausted to complain- might have had to do with where his hands where. His flesh and blood hand was tucked under her body and playing with one of her breasts. His golden hand clad in it’s protective glove was cupping her sex.

 

He held her to him kissing and nuzzling at her neck. This was what he loved, the feel of skin on skin, the warmth of her body pressed against his, her moans as she rocked herself against his hand or gasped when he pinched her nipple. His erecting was happily nestled between the cheeks of her bottom.

 

And this was part of his original plan! They’re taken a different ruite to get here but he’d still count this as proof of his tactical brillant and sex-god prowess.

 

“Mmmm, more.”

 

“What was that sweetheart?”

 

“More, I want more of you. I want you inside me.”

 

“Of course, I’m here to please.”

 

But then he rolled away from her! The hand from her quim was completely removed though his flesh and blood hand stayed on her breast, pinned to the bed by her body.

 

“Lucio!”

 

“Ah darling, I knew you’d scream my name once I got you into my bed!”

 

“Not funny. What are you doing?”

 

“Just getting this.”

 

He held a small bottle. Nadia could recognize the contents. 

 

“I don’t think we’ll need that.”

 

“Noddy, Noddy. I’m not casting doubt on you’re natural ability, but trust me, everything is better with added lubrication.”

 

Even with the glove he managed to open the bottle and apply the gel one handed. It must have come from practice.

 

Nadia felt the now slick fingers of the glove against her folds before he coated himself.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Lucio shut up and fuck me!”

 

He did. And fuck it did feel better with lube! She could feel him stretching her and sliding into her and gods it felt good! She hadn’t had this is such a long time! She’s forgotten what it felt like when something firm and warm pressed against that sweet spot…and his hand was back at her clit, rubbing circles around the nub. Damnit! Lucio was right, everything was better with added lube.

 

Lucio was clenching his teeth, trying to keep control of himself. Thankfully this position meant he couldn’t thrust full force into her or he’d have lost it completely. She felt so tight but soft around his cock! Though it seemed that was what she wanted him to fuck her! She was grinding against him, rocking back, trying to take him harder and deeper.

 

Somehow she managed to roll him onto his back, he wasn’t able to work out how, his mind was too full of how good it felt to really notice anything else.

 

She started to ride him hard. Her back was too him so he couldn’t see her face. She pulled one of his legs up so his thigh rubbed against her sopping clit. This meant he had one foot on the bed and could lever his hips up to meet her rhythm.

 

She was making the most beautiful sounds! Sadly he couldn’t quite see her face in the reflection of any of the mirrors, but her back and her bottom before him were a lovely sight.

 

He held onto her hips with both hands as she bounce up and down and lent forwards to cause his cock to press on just the right spot again and again!

 

Neither of them were actually sure who came first. Possibly Nadia. Her orgasm came in a long building wave with little peaks and crescendos. Lucio came while she was in the middle of it, a hot damp bust that left him exhausted and spent as she reached her hight and slowly surfed down the wave.

 

There were both exhausted and sweaty and satisfied on the bed. It had defiantly been a _mutually pleasurable experience._

 

Lucio was still trying to recover his breathing when Nadia rose from the bed.

 

“Hey! What about my cuddles?!”

 

Nadia looked at him over her shoulder as she searched the floor for her robe.

 

“I think a bath first.”

 

Lucio sighed. Okay, she was right, cuddling would be more enjoyable in the long term if they were less sticky. And he needed to get the condom off soon or it would be causing a problem.

 

“Alright. Quick bath, then cuddling. They are some things I refuse to have delayed for anything longer than absolutely necessary.”

 

Strangely Nadia didn’t make a sarcastic comment or even roll her eyes. She just wrapped her robe about her and said she’d need at least ten minutes.

 

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later and freshly scrubbed Count was snuggled up lavender scented Countess. She was dozing off and Lucio felt happy.

 

Yes, things hadn’t gone exactly to his plan but that was what made him such a good tactician. He was adaptable. He could think on his feet –or his back, or his knees…- and he had achieved the successful outcome, a sexually satisfied wife relaxing in his arms. Yes he hadn’t managed to see her face when she came, but he had gathered valuable intelligence that he defiantly planed to use to his advantage in the future. 

 

He drifted off to sleep concocting plans. And next month was Nadia’s turn. He wondered what his _Princess_ might have in store for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was very long...
> 
> Yes some people don't enjoy oral sex or only find it okay and I imagine that Nadia's control issues pre-game play would have interfered with her ability to lie back and enjoy Lucio going down on her.
> 
> Also yes, anachronistic to have a condom, a role of oiled silk or the bladder of a pig might have suited the pre-industral setting, but look, they've got magic, they can have latex too. :)

**Author's Note:**

> In ancient Ireland the High King was seen as being married to the goddess of Sovereignty and Fertility, and yes there was a ritual to consummate this relationship to insure the land was fruitful. Similarly some Egyptian Pharos were said to have masturbated into the Nile to insure that the river brought fertility to the land. So this isn't totally my own perverted idea that the rulers of the city might need to have an active sex life for magical mystical reasons. 
> 
> More chapters to come, if you have any suggestions for what might be on either Nadia or Lucio's lists I'd love to hear them.


End file.
